House of Anubis: Life After High School
by Yackerandtincan
Summary: If you thought that Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Eddie, Alfie, Amber, Joy, Jerome, Mick and Mara were crazy in high school, just wait until College!
1. Chapter 1

Mara's POV

Here we are, we all graduated from Frobisher Smythe High School. Now all of us are going to the same college. We didn't want to become "those" friends that break up after high school. Especially now that we have kids. (well I don't but I'm 7 months pregnant.), we wanted to be together.

For our college years, Joy's parents let us stay in the apartment building that they owned. All of us met in the lobby for the first time in 3 months.

Mick and I were their first. Amber and Alfie came next with Fabian and Nina. Then Patricia and Eddie and lastly Jerome and Joy.

The girls cooed about how big the babies got and the guys just did those bro handshake things and talked about sports, much to Fabian's displeasure.

"Mars how was your summer?" Joy asked.

"It was ok I guess, I couldn't really do that much because I'm pregnant but it was fun. Mick and I to the beach a few times to have sunset walks or we would have a picnic in the woods"

"Aw absolutely cliché!" Amber screeched as if it was her that went on these dates.

"I know but it was the best!" I added.

"How's Anthony?" I asked Joy, who was holding a sleeping Anthony.

"He's been so good! It was rocky at the beginning for Jerome and I learning to get up in the middle of the night to care of him but now he sleeps through the night. He gets this sleeping thing from his dad." Joy said the last part while looking at Jerome.

"Amanda's been that same way." Patricia said. "She always has loved sleeping. I guess its one thing that they get from their dads."

The boys went out to the cars to get the last of the boxes that were going to be placed in our apartments.

"A little help here?" Mick asked us.

"No its ok" all the girls told them and they rolled their eyes while taking boxes up to our apartments.

The girls and I went into our respective apartments.

Right when you walk in is a living room with a couch, a chair, 2 side tables, a coffee table and a TV. Then when you walk straight, it's a kitchen. It had a table, 6 chairs, a refrigerator, freezer, microwave, a stove and oven. Down the hallway from the kitchen was 3 bedrooms. A master bedroom that had a bathroom attached, another bedroom that was going to be the babies' room and a spare bedroom. And there was another bathroom next to the spare bedroom. It reminded me of a house more than an apartment.

We signed the final lease and then the apartment was ours for the next 4 years. My friends and I were studying at the University of Liverpool. (A\N There is a real University of Liverpool but I do NOT own it)

After everyone was done unpacking, we all gathered in my apartment to review our schedules.

Mara

Creative Writing 10:00AM-11:00AM, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday/ 6:00PM-7:15PM Thursday, Friday

Biology and Calculus- 9:00AM- 9:50AM, Monday- Friday

Medical Instruction- 11:15AM-12:30PM, Monday- Friday

Mick

Sports- 12:45PM-2:00PM, Monday, Tuesday ,Thursday/ 5:00PM-5:45PM Wednesday and Friday

Chemistry- 7:45PM-8:30 PM- Monday- Friday

Nina

Creative Writing- 10:00AM-11:00AM, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday/ 6:00PM-7:15PM Thursday, Friday

Child Development- 7:30PM-8:45PM- Monday-Friday

Fabian

Ancient Egypt 1:00-1:30, Monday-Thursday

Arts (Music, Art, Writing), 6:15-7:00, Monday-Wednesday

Patricia

Business- 9:00AM-9:45AM, Monday-Thursday

Finance-9:00AM-10:10AM, Friday

Child Development- 7:30PM-8:45PM, Monday-Friday

Eddie

Finance 10:45AM-12:00, Monday- Thursday

Arts (Music, Art, Writing), 6:15-7:00, Monday-Wednesday

Amber

Fashion 101- 9:00AM-9:45, Monday-Wednesday

Modeling- 9:15-9:45- Friday

Finance- 10:45AM-12:00, Monday- Thursday

Alfie

Joking- 10-30-11:15, Friday

Business- 9:00AM-10:00AM, Monday-Thursday

Myths 101- 6:30-7:00 Wednesday

Jerome

Joking- 12:30-1:15, Friday and Wednesday

Myths 101- 6:30-7:00 Wednesday

Joy

Creative Writing- 10:00AM-11:00AM, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday/ 6:00PM-7:15PM

Ancient Egypt 1:00-1:30, Monday-Thursday

Since Nina and Fabian had classes at the same time on Monday, Thursday and Friday, Amber and Alfie are going to watch Sarah on Monday. Joy and Jerome are going to watch her on Thursday and Patricia and Eddie are going to watch her on Friday.

Mick and I had everyone over for dinner so we can catch up on we did for the last few months.

"This summer was fantastic" Patricia said. "We went to America so that Eddie's mom could get to know Amanda and it was great."

"My favorite thing about summer is when Jerome took us on the London Eye at night. It was amazing." Joy said.

"Did you guys pick a date for the wedding?" Amber said.

"Yeah, April 24th" Jerome said proudly.

"Eddie and I are getting married on November 21." Patricia said.

After dinner, everyone went back to their apartments. Ours is 211, Patricia and Eddie's is 213. Amfie's is 212, Joy and Jerome's 215 and Nina and Fabian's is 214.

Mick cleaned up dinner and I laid on the couch just thinking about the world. He came in a few minutes later.

I sat up so he could sit next to me.

"Mick, what if this baby dies too?" I said softly.

"It won't sweetheart, I promise you."

"How do you know?"

"Because I do Mars, we will have a little healthy baby in a few more months." I fell asleep on his shoulders that night.


	2. Chapter 2

RANT TIME!

Ok so a few weeks ago, it hit me. Why should I even continue with this story? Like I'm never going to live up the wonderful writing that the original owner wrote\writing. I had so many wonderful ideas for this and now I think that I should delete this because I feel like I completely stole the idea and I will never write as well as she does. Maybe I will just continue writing the story but I won't post it. So I don't know if I should continue with this story.


End file.
